


magic eight ball

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taiga challenges Hokuto to a game of pool.





	magic eight ball

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (competition) and donation.

Hokuto should have known that Taiga had ulterior motives when he’d invited just Hokuto over to see his dad’s new pool table, but it’s been long enough that he’d forgotten how shifty Taiga can be.

“Winner fucks loser,” Taiga declares calmly as he chalks his cue. “Right here on the table.”

Hokuto raises an eyebrow at that, but his only protest is, “Won’t your dad get mad if we ruin the felt?”

“So don’t ruin the felt,” Taiga says simply. “I’ll even let you break. I hope you know how to handle these balls.”

“If you’re lucky, you’ll find out,” Hokuto replies without missing a beat. He notices Taiga checking out his ass as he leans down to break and sticks it out a little further on purpose, wholly teasing since he has no intentions of losing.

He sinks a stripe on the break, proceeding to pocket two more before he misses and casts a sly look over to Taiga, who aims right for the eight ball. They both watch it soar into the side pocket, and Hokuto stares blankly at Taiga.

“What? It’s a solid.”

The next thing Hokuto knows, his back is on the rough felt, sending some more balls scattering as Taiga climbs on top of him. Hokuto yanks him down before he gets situated, licking his way into Taiga’s mouth and stretching out beneath him, their legs tangling together as Taiga kisses him back hard enough to make his mind spin.

It feels so weird to do this on a pool table, both thrilling and naughty as Taiga rolls his hips hard enough for Hokuto to skip a breath, hardening in an instant. His hands sink into Taiga’s long, long hair, twirling it around his fingers and grabbing fistfulls while Taiga purrs into his mouth.

“So this is why you keep your hair long,” Hokuto whispers against Taiga’s lips.

“You like it too,” Taiga replies, and Hokuto doesn’t argue as he sucks Taiga’s bottom lip into his mouth and nips at it. “Hey, no biting.”

“Get to it, then,” Hokuto tells him, reluctantly letting go of Taiga’s hair and folding his arms behind his head. “I won—I want a show.”

Taiga rolls his eyes and huffs as he sits back on his ankles, reaching down for his belt. “You could help.”

“I could,” Hokuto says, grinning when Taiga glares at him. “Or I could watch you.”

Something flashes in Taiga’s eyes and he holds Hokuto’s stare as he flicks his belt open, continuing with the button and zipper of his jeans that easily slide down his slim hips. His boxers go with them, attracting Hokuto’s gaze when his cock bounces out, long and thin and begging for attention that Hokuto’s not going to give it.

Taiga grabs something from his pocket and fumbles to get it open, nearly spilling it all over Hokuto’s chest. Hokuto yanks his shirt over his head before it can get ruined, catching the way Taiga’s eyes rake down his chest like it’s worth looking at. Hokuto likes the way that feels a lot, wanting to feel Taiga’s hands on his skin as soon as possible, hoping he gets on with this production so he can touch Hokuto and not just himself.

It’s not the most suave striptease in the world, but Taiga manages to stay upright as he steps out of one side of his pants and leans up to reach between his legs. Hokuto watches the first finger go in and hisses, rocking up a little bit to bump Taiga’s knuckles with the bulge in his jeans. That has them both moaning, Hokuto’s fingers starting to claw at the felt until he remembers where he is, curling his hands into fists instead. His palms will be cut to shit, but at least he doesn’t have to answer to Taiga’s dad.

This was all Taiga’s idea, anyway, but Hokuto isn’t putting up much of a fight as Taiga inserts a second finger and starts rolling his body. Thank every deity in heaven that he’s not allowed to dance like this on stage, because Hokuto would never be able to keep his dick down at work after seeing Taiga like this. Little mewling noises fall from his lips and Hokuto wonders if he gets louder, wants to hear him moan properly and never stop, at least until one of those moans is of Hokuto’s name.

“Looks so good,” Hokuto tells him, though the praise is meaningless since Taiga doesn’t seem to give two fucks about him right now, face screwed up in concentration on what he’s doing to himself. “Want you.”

Taiga seems to hear that, a gasp escaping with his next breath as he gets three fingers deep and shudders. He loses his balance and falls backwards, catching himself his free hand while his knees lift and spread, giving Hokuto an even closer look. Hokuto’s cock throbs at the sight of Taiga’s body clenching around his fingers, jerking at the way they move in and out.

“Okay,” Taiga breathes; Hokuto barely hears him over the sounds of his panting. “Help me up.”

“Lazy,” Hokuto teases, but he gladly pries his fingernails out of his own skin and reaching for Taiga’s hips, grateful for something to do with his hands.

“I’ll show you lazy,” Taiga shoots back, taking over once he’s vertical again. “Put a condom on.”

“Give me one,” Hokuto demands. “I didn’t think that ‘come help me break in my dad’s new pool table’ was literal.”

Taiga rolls his eyes, but he reaches for his pocket again and Hokuto accepts the foil packet, setting it aside while he unfastens his belt. He should have made Taiga do this part too, but those eyes are on him again and Hokuto can’t get his zipper down fast enough, lifting his hips to shove his jeans down enough to be comfortable.

“Hurry up,” Taiga says, his body shuddering even though he’d already pulled out his fingers.

Hokuto rolls the condom on super slowly to be a brat, smirking at the knowing glare he gets in return. He doesn’t get to be smug for very long, though, because Taiga’s on him the second he’s sheathed, smacking Hokuto’s hand away and biting his lip as he lowers himself carefully onto Hokuto’s cock.

It feels as good as it looks, Taiga’s body tightening around Hokuto’s entire length, reducing him to small moans in lieu of actual syllables of speech. Now Taiga’s the cocky one, rocking his hips just sharply enough to pull a shrill noise from Hokuto’s lungs, reminding him who’s in charge here.

Hokuto lets him think what he wants, hands firm on Taiga’s hips to urge him to keep moving. “Ride me, loser,” he manages to get out.

He expects Taiga to argue, maybe hold back just to torture him, but he must want it just as badly because he follows orders, using his hips to move back and forth until Hokuto’s eyes roll back into his head. He tightens his hands, his own hips pushing up on their own to meet Taiga’s rhythm, thrusting deeper into him. He’d feel bad if Taiga didn’t like it so much, doing it even harder to make Taiga bounce.

“ _Hokku_ ,” Taiga moans, and it’s better than Hokuto could have ever imagined, the sound engraving on his mind to recall forever. Hands splay on Hokuto’s chest and Hokuto fucks him harder, the touch fueling him on as Taiga’s fingertips leave fiery wakes everywhere they make contact.

“Yeah,” Hokuto says, his coherence starting to dwindle as Taiga tightens around him. A quick peek shows Taiga’s hand around his own cock, pulling himself off in time with their combined efforts, and the sight is almost enticing enough to fight to keep his eyes open. That doesn’t happen by any means since Hokuto’s so close that he can taste it, fingers digging into Taiga’s hips as he tries to hold back.

Taiga leans forward,, alleviating the pressure a little, but now Hokuto’s guiding him down by his hips to slam up into him. This leaves Taiga free to jerk himself as fast as he wants, crying out into Hokuto’s neck as they both reach their peaks.

“Pull my hair,” Taiga whispers, using this sinfully husky voice that should only exist in situations exactly like this, and Hokuto’s complying before he fully processes the words. His fingers sink into Taiga’s damp locks, twisting around a good chunk of them before yanking hard, and Taiga shrieks loud enough to set off Hokuto’s orgasm as well as his own.

Hokuto doesn’t think they got anything on the pool table, but he doesn’t care enough to find out as he comes down, Taiga’s entire weight on top of him. He realizes too late that he shouldn’t have been so quick to move, learning the hard way what rough felt does to one’s skin when rubbed for so long, and Taiga only laughs until he discovers the burns on his knees.

Carefully they get down from the pool table, inspecting it for any damage and finding none. The felt is a little worn down where Hokuto had been lying, but it wasn’t very noticeable. Meanwhile, Hokuto’s cringing as he stretches out, already knowing that he’s going to feel the repercussions of this for a long time.

“Somehow I don’t feel like the winner here,” Hokuto grumbles, and Taiga grins.


End file.
